Geek
by nalu793
Summary: NaLu fanfiction. Lucy is always being picked on and beaten up but Natsu's had enough of it.
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy Tail High..._

Lucy Heartfilla is the odd one out at her school. She has glasses but they never manage to stay together due to everyone breaking them all the time. She is constantly reading because she had no one to hang out with. She is alone.

She was walking home from school one day, and the same girls that usually follow her home and beat her up were waiting. It was Lisana and Juvia.

Lucy shut her eyes and waited for impact. "Oh come on now. It's no fun if you know it's coming. You can't just sit there and wait. It'll come when you least expect it." They walked away. Lucy turned around quickly and looked around for them but they had disappeared.

Lucy finished walking home. She rushed inside her house and shut the door. She quickly locked all of the doors that led into her home. She lived alone once her dad died a year before. She went upstairs and hid under her covers. She was terrified.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Lisana and Juvia were standing over her. She had duck tape over her mouth and she was tied to her bed. Lisana beat her fist into her hand, threatening to punch. Juvia cracked her knuckles. Lisana opened her backpack and took out a whip. She smacked Lucy with it. Lucy's muffled screaming could only reach so far. No one could hear her. And no one cared.

Juvia and Lisana untied her and took off her duck tape after they finished giving her a beating. Lucy curled up in a all and cried as they left, their work finished.

Lucy went the school the next day she didn't have the money to get band aids because they always stole her money so her wounds were all open and getting infected. She walked around while people laughed at her injuries. Juvia and Lisana snickered at their work. Then she pass by a pink haired boy.

His name was Natsu and he was the most popular boy in school. She looked at him for a second then kept walking. He wasn't laughing. His face looked sad and pitiful. Like he actually _cared_ about her. She shook the thought away. There was no way that was possible, nobody cared about her. Definitely not the hottest and most popular kid in school.

She went to Ms. Orloffs office. She was the school nurse, and Lucy's only friend. "Dear, what happened this time?" Ms. Orloff asked. "Oh, Juvia and Lisana again. But this time I couldn't move." "Why's that?" "They tied me up." Lucy replied. "Those girls ought to be punished." Ms. Orloff said. "Nah, it's ok." Lucy got up as Ms. Orloff put the last bandage on. "Thanks." She waved and left.

Lucy walked to her locker to change into her gym cloths for P.E. She walked into what she thought was the girls changing room. But it turns out someone had switched the signs and she walked into the boys changing room. She screamed and ran out.

One of the boys came out of the changing room and walked over to her. It was Natsu. "Hey." He said. Lucy looked around her to se who he was talking to. "I'm talking to you." He said. She pointed at herself. "Me?" She said. "Yes!" "O-ok. Hi." She said quietly.

"What's up? You need homework done or something?" Lucy asked. "No! Why would you think that?" Natsu said. "Well it's just that most of the boys have me do their homework, other wise they beat me up." She said. "That's horrible!" Lucy blushed. "Y-yeah, I'm used to it." "You shouldn't have to be. Every day I see you in the halls, looking worse and worse."

The school bell rang for next period. "I-I better go." Lucy said, standing up. "I'll see you around." Lucy walked to her last class, Math. "Ok class, today is the day you've been studying for. Today is your big test." The teens groaned. The math teacher walked around passing out their tests.

Lucy finished her test early so she got out a book. Half way through the first word, she was called into the office. She closed her book and stood up. Lucy awkwardly walked to the office. "Y-yes Mr. Klingsber?" She sat down in front of his desk. His face looked annoyed. "You filed a complaint about bullying again? I thought we agreed that you keep it to yourself, because when you file a complaint, that means I have to do paperwork."

"But sir, I-" "No buts! You get three days of detention!" Mr. Klingsber interrupted. "Now go. I have _paperwork_ to do." Lucy scurried out of the office. "Hey." Natsu said as she walked out the door. Lucy jumped back. "Jeez you scared me!" She said. "Sorry." He said with a forced chuckle. "You ok?" He asked. Tears started dwelling up in her eyes.

"No..." She trailed off. "Somebody filed another complaint to get me in trouble. And now I have three days detention." Slowly the tears started dribbling down her cheeks despite her efforts to stop them. She sniffled. "Hey now, don't cry." Natsu said wiping her tears. "How about I walk you home? We can skip the last part of class." Lucy hesitated. "O-ok."

On the way to Lucy's house, Natsu spotted the baseball field. "Hey!" He said stopping and pointing at the field. "How about we go play a little ball?" Lucy hugged her books. "I'm not sure how." She said shyly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the baseball field. Lucy lost her balance and was forced to go along.

"Here." Natsu said, tossing a helmet to Lucy. Lucy unexpectedly caught it. She fumbled with it as she tried to put it on. Natsu chuckled a bit and walked over to her. He took the helmet and put it on her. "Now take the bat." He put a bat into her hand. "And give me your best swing." He stepped back and watched her swing. She swung kind of sloppily.

"Ok, hold on." He took her arms and placed them in the batting position. "Ok, you're going to need to squat a little bit." He said. "Like this?" She said. "Yeah, that's great. And then you swing, like this..." He trailed off as he moved her arms in a swing motion. "Ok, now you try." He stepped back once again to watch. This time, she swung almost perfectly.

"That was great! With a little practice, it'll be perfect." He went into his bag and got out a ball. "Ok, now try and hit the ball. I'm not going to pitch it yet, I'm just going to toss it. Just try and hit the ball." Lucy nodded. Natsu toss the ball up. Lucy hesitantly swung but missed.

"Ok, that's ok. It's your first time, just remember how you swung before, and keep your eye on the ball." Lucy took a deep breath. "Ok." Natsu tossed the ball up once more. Lucy swung and nicked the ball. "Hey, you hit it that time!" Natsu said raising his hands up, edging for a high five. Lucy slapped his hands. "I did!"

Lucy checked her watch. "Oh, its 4:15, I gotta go." "Aw, why?" "I promised Gajeel I would do his homework. And the last time I told him I couldn't." Lucy cringed and shook her head. "I-I better go." "Wait, wait, wait. I'm going with you, I'm gonna go talk to him." "No, it's fine. I also have to do Lisana's, Juvia's, Levy's, Jet's, Cana's-" "I'm going to stop you right there. You're not doing anyone's homework."

Lucys face got worried. "But they're going to beat me!" Natsu walked towards Lucy and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to let that happen. Come on, let's go talk to them." Natsu put his arm around her and started walking to the school.

They got to the school and found Gajeel first. "Oi! Gajeel!" Natsu yelled. Lucy blushed and attempted to hide her face in Natsu's arm. Natsu noticed. "Hey. Don't worry, I won't let him touch you." "What's up Salamander? Why are you holding the punching bag?" Gajeel chuckled. "Actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about. She's not doing you homework." Natsu said, shoving it into Gajeel's hands.

"Like hell she ain't!" He said, readying to hit her. Natsu pulled Lucy back. "Touch her and I'll kill you!" Gajeel stopped. He looked at Natsu in confusion. Then he looked at Lucy again. He put his hand on her chin. "Someday, he's not going to be here to protect you. And when that day comes, I'll be ready." "Get your hands off her!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Gajeel and throwing him to the floor. "Jeez Salamander! Cool it down." Gajeel got up and walked away.

"Natsu?" Natsu didn't answer. His face was dark and his hands were balled into fists. He still had his arm around her. "Natsu. Are you ok?" In hearing Lucy's voice, Natsu cooled down. He released his fists and sighed. "Yeah. I'll walk you home now." He turned around and started walking.

They finally reached her house. Lucy looked at him. Her eyes glowing. "Do you want to come in?" She asked getting out from underneath his arm to face him. Natsu scanned her house. It was huge. Her family was fairly wealthy before her dad died. "Sure." He shrugged.

Natsu and Lucy went up to Lucy's room to hang out. Natsu spotted some blood on the floor. "What's this?" He asked. She gasped. "O-oh. Uh, my period?" She kind of questioned herself. "You're a bad liar." Natsu said, crossing his arms. Lucy sighed. "It's just from yesterday. When Juvia and Lisana were here."

"Lucy. This isn't healthy. You could get seriously injured if you keep letting them pound on you like that." Lucy looked down at her feet. "I know. But I decided a long time ago that if no one cared about me, then why should I care about myself. The only relative friend that I have is Ms. Orloff." "And me." Natsu corrected."What?" Lucy asked. "The only relative friend you have is Ms. Orloff _and_ me." Lucy blushed a bit.

"Uh, d-do you want something to eat?" She asked. "Yeah sure." Natsu said. He was relaxing on Lucy's bed. "I don't really cook much, so do you want cereal or something?" Natsu looked up."Oh, I can cook." He said, jumping off her bed. Natsu ran down the stairs and Lucy followed.

"Oh, Natsu. You don't have to-" "Don't worry about it. I love cooking." Natsu opened her cuboards and looked through her ingredients. "Lets see here.." He muttered to himself. "Ah ha!" He yelled. An hour later Natsu had made pasta and was serving it to Lucy. "There you go." Whoa! I haven't had this good of a meal for a long time." "Why thank you." Natsu said.

Natsu and Lucy finish eating and went to her couch to watch TV. Natsu clicked on the TV and immediately the kids channel popped up. Natsu looked at Lucy with a jokingly confused look. She giggled a bit. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile. "I like making fun of how stupid they are!" Natsu laughed. Lucy pouted playfully. "Don't judge!" Natsu continued laughing. "I'm not. I promise." He said. Lucy laughed some more but stopped almost immediately.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just..." She revealed a bruised and cut up shoulder. "Jesus Lucy! We gotta get that wrapped up!" Natsu rumaged through her drawers. "It started hurting a little while you had you arm on me." She said. "Well why didn't you say anything?" He asked, walking over with a bandage. "I'm not usually allowed to."

Natsu started wrapping her shoulder. He took such good care of her. "Lucy. You're always allowed to tell me anything. I'm not going to hurt you like the others. And I'll make sure they don't hurt you anymore. I won't let this happen to you any longer." He finished and sat in front of her. Lucy began crying. "Thank you Natsu." She hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.

Natsu was surprised he sat there for a second. Then he embraced her. "Your welcome Luce." The stayed like that for a long time. "What's going on here?" Lisana's voice ringed in Lucy's ear as she shot up. Natsu, surprised from Lucy pulling away so quickly, looked over. "Touching, Dragneel. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up this reunion.

Natsu stood up and walked in front of Lucy. He reached his hand behind him. "Take my hand Luce, and don't let go." "Aww, how cute. You even have a nickname for her." Lisana snapped her fingers and Gray and Juvia walked in. Gray and Juvia were the cutest couple in all of Fairy Tail. " _Luce,_ it's disgusting _._ "

* * *

 **I've already made this first chapter hella long. I'm going to stop right here. I hope your enjoying this. I felt like making a new series, I'm probably going to be ending a few of my other ones soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strong

"Luce." Natsu said. He was squeezing Lucy's hand so hard it hurt. Juvia was leaning on Gray with her arm on his shoulder. Gray had his arm around Juvia's waist pulling her close to him. "Guess to get to her we're going to have to take him down too." Gray said. "Yeah." Juvia said.

They started walking to Natsu. Natsu was trying to figure out in his head how to get Lucy out of there. Lucy wasn't worried. She watched Natsu, he was trembling. Gray and Juvia got closer and closer. Lucy slipped her hand out of Natsu's. She reached down and grabbed the baseball bat from earlier.

Lucy pushed Natsu out of the way. She positioned herself like Natsu had taught her. Gray paused. He told Juvia to wait there. He walked towards Lucy, faster than before. He put up his fist fast, just as fast Lucy swung the bat and broke his arm. Gray shrieked in pain. Juvia nearly jumped as she ran to his side. She looked Lucy dead in the eyes. Lucy raised the bat again and Juvia stepped back.

Juvia took Gray away and whispered something to Lisana. Lisana looked at Lucy with hate. She attempted to step forward but Juvia called her to come. Lisana glared at Lucy one last time before sprinting out so Juvia wouldn't leave without her.

Lucy dropped the bat and fell to the floor. She began sobbing. "I broke his arm. I-I've never hurt anyone before. I broke his arm though, and I hurt him badly. I-I-I-." She sounded confused. "Shh. Lucy, you did what you had to do. Don't blame yourself for their wrong doing." Natsu crouched down next to her and leaned against the couch.

Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other in silence. Their shoulders were barely touching. Lucy's mind was racing. She couldn't pick on thought to focus on. Lucy was snapped out of her gaze when she felt Natsu's shoulder brush over hers while he position himself in a more comfortable way. Lucy began to stand up. "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." She said. "Ok." Natsu said.

Lucy began to walk away. "Uh Luce?" Natsu said. "Could I stay over?" She smiled. "Sure." She started walking upstairs then stopped. "Well are you coming?" She said, looking to Natsu. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He said. Lucy continued walking to her room. Natsu sleepily got up to go to bed. He finally reached Lucy's room.

He saw Lucy. She was sitting on her bed reading with her legs crossed and a flashlight sitting on her chest so she wouldn't be bothered by the ceiling light. Natsu walked in and crawled into bed next to her. He could barely notice but Natsu saw that Lucy was blushing furiously.

"G'night Luce." He said, turning his back to her. She looked over at him. "Oh, goodnight Natsu." She closed her book and turned off her light. She lifted the blankets over herself and fell asleep.

Lucy's neighborhood wasn't that good. There were gunshots at night. About a mile away but they echoed throughout the houses of the neighborhood. Natsu heard them and cringed. He wasn't used to this environment. One in particular sounded closer. He heard someone scream. It sounded across the street. Natsu looked around for Lucy. She was gone. "Lucy? Lucy?!"

"Natsu. Wake up." Natsu slowly opened his eyes. He adjusted his eyes and saw Lucy in the dark. She looked worried. "Lucy?" "You had a nightmare Natsu. Calm down." He took a breath out. "Go back to sleep Natsu." She closed her eyes. Natsu looked over her shoulder to see the clock. It was 2:00 am. He looked back at Lucy. The rest of the night he couldn't sleep. E second he started to doze off his eyes would shoot right open again.

The next morning, it was 6:00 am. Natsu got up early to make breakfast. He tiptoed down the stairs, making sure not to wake Lucy. About an hour later she came down. "Natsu? Oh, your down here." She said as she came down the stairs. "Oh hey Luce! I'm just making eggs and pancakes. Nothin' special."

"Smells good." Lucy said. "Yup, I'm almost done too." Lucy sat down at the table. She yawned and stretched. "I got the best sleep last night." She said. "Me too." Natsu lied. Lucy looked at him with suspicion. She opened her mouth to say something but decided to shrug it off.

"Ok, all done." Natsu said turning around and bring the food over. Lucy eyed the food. Natsu set the food on the table and sat down. "Dig in." Natsu said. Lucy almost pounced at the food. She took two pancakes and half of the eggs. She got some syrup out of the fridge. "Want some?" She asked. "Yeah." Natsu replied.

Lucy handed the syrup to Natsu. She walked back to her seat and he poured the syrup over his pancakes and handed it back to her. She put some on her pancakes and put it away. "Let's eat." Lucy said, licking her lips. It was a Saturday so they didn't have school. Lucy finished her pancakes and headed up to her room. Natsu did the same.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said, leaning on the rim of the doorway to her room. "Yeah?" She replied. "You wanna head over to the baseball field?" "Sure." Lucy said. She put down her book and left for the field with Natsu.

"Ok." Natsu said as he showed the position for pitching to Lucy. "So you just pullback, aaaaaand... throw." Lucy pitched the ball and it hit the back of the cage. "Great job Luce!" They smacked hands. "Was that good?" She said, in a kind of nervous voice. "That was great Luce! Ok, so now I'm going to swing at your pitch, ok?" Natsu said, running to home base while throwing on a helmet.

"Ok Luce, go for it." Lucy did as he showed her and pitched the ball. It went straight down the middle and Natsu swung the bat. The ball went over Lucy's head and dropped way back to where the grass was. Natsu dropped the bat and helmet and walked towards lucy. "That was great Luce!" "You really think so?" She said. "Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. They continued to play for hours.

"Hey Natsu? I'm kinda getting tired, can we go home?" Lucy said with a worn voice. "Sure, let's go." They packed up their stuff and headed back to Lucy's house. "Hey Natsu, so your parents won't worry that you haven't been coming home?" "I don't have parents, I never met my mom. And my dad left 7 years ago." "Oh." They were both silent for the rest of the walk back.

"I'm gonna head up to bed." Lucy said as she walked in the house." "Ok." Natsu said, watching her as she ran up the stairs. Natsu plopped onto the couch. "Phew." He sighed. "I'm worn out." Natsu accidentally fell asleep on the couch. When Lucy went downstairs to brush her teeth she saw him.

"Natsu? Natsu.." She gently shook him. "Hmm? Yeah?" He slowly opened his eyes. "Come on, you don't have to sleep down here, let's get you to bed." She helped him up and into bed. She went back downstairs, brushed her teeth and slept on the couch.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting along

Natsu woke up to Lucy shaking him. "Natsu. Natsu!" "Hm? What?" He mumbled. "Natsu it's time for school, get up!" Lucy was already dressed in what Natsu thought was the cutest dress, her hair was up in pig tails and she was wearing contacts to try avoiding broken glasses. She had tights on and a black dress that stopped a little above the knees. He had seen this outfit before, but she was covered in wounds.

"Oh yeah, school." Natsu said, rubbing his face. He got up and stretched. He looked at Lucy. "Cute outfit." He smiled and went into the bathroom. Lucy blushed when he said that. She had never been called "cute" before, unless the students from school referred to her as cute in a bad way, and then she would get beat up for it. She realized this and immediately jumped back when Natsu walked out of the bathroom.

"Woah, what's wrong Lucy?" He said, putting his hands up. She took her arms down from her face. "The only time anyone's ever called me 'cute' they beat me up for it. So, naturally, that's what I expect from a popular kid like you when you call me that." She said. "Popular kid?" He asked. "Your one of the most popular people in the whole school. And yeah, everyone hates me but only the popular kids beat on me."

"I don't hate you. You still think I'm gonna hurt you or something? What would I get out of that?" Natsu asked, kind of impatient. "I don't know. The only other person I ever trusted besides my dad was a kid that used to go to our school. He treated me like you do, but my dad was still alive so he never slept over. But in the end he..." She tugged on her skirt. "He did something bad, let's just say that. Something that most of the kids won't do."

"And you think I might do that?" Natsu asked, walking towards her. She stepped back. "I don't know what to think. But when you called me cute it sounded like when he said that and then he, did the thing." Tears started dwelling in her eyes, remembering what had happened. She looked down at the ground and a few tears fell.

"Hey now, don't cry, ok?" He put his hand to her face and wiped her tears. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You don't have to trust me either, but I'll always be here for you when you need it." He hugged her, grabbed his stuff, and left. "Wait, Natsu." Lucy stopped him right when he was about to step out the door.

He turned around. "Yes?" "Don't leave. I don't want you to go." He closed the door and walked back in. "We have some time before school. I could try and make some pancakes and we can watch tv." She said, grabbing the pancake mix out of the cupboard. "How about I cook?" Natsu suggested. "No, you always cook." Lucy said, reading the instructions on the box. Natsu sat back in his chair. "Ok."

"Ok, all done." Lucy said bringing over a plate of pancakes. "Pancakes are the only thing I ever learned to cook. And they've kept me alive so far." Natsu took one and took a big bite out of it. "Wow! This is really good." Lucy sat down next to Natsu on the couch and they watched the kids show while they ate.

Lucy checked the time. "Oh shoot, we gotta go." She said, turning off the tv and putting away the plates. "Oh, yeah, we do." Natsu said, getting up and grabbing his backpack. "What classes do we have together?" Natsu asked. "I don't know, let me check." Lucy said, locking her house and continuing to walk with Natsu.

"We have these classes together." Lucy said showing him her classes and his. "Oh cool, so geometry, economics, and biology." Natsu said. Lucy nodded. They continued walking until they reached the school. Lucy walked in front of Natsu and turned to him. "I have statistics first." Lucy said. "Oh, I have chemistry." There's was an awkward silence.

"Ok, well um, I'll see you in geometry." Lucy said, turning around to go to statistics. "Bye." Natsu said, going the opposite direction for chemistry. Lucy went on to class. She hadn't even thought about how since Natsu wasn't with her anymore, she was exposed. She walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk. She straightened her dress and got out her books.

She went through the class without knowing, and nothing happened. No one jumped her or beat her up. But two minutes before the bell rang she realized it. No Natsu, no peace. But it was too late, she was surrounded. She watched them snicker as she trembled in fear.

First they went for her hairbands that were keeping her hair up. Then they went for her dress, they started pulling down the top and pulling up the bottom while others held her back. They had never done this before, usually they just beat her up. But she spent so much time with Natsu they've begun to call her a whore and now they're doing this.

She didn't want to take this anymore. It brought back too many terrible memories of the boy before Natsu. She kicked the guys at her legs and punched the guy holding her back. They all dropped her and she ran away. She decided to go to chemistry since Natsu was there and they could walk to geometry together.

She sprinted to avoid people. When she finally got ther she burst through the door. She saw Lisana (who had a huge crush on Natsu) kissing Natsu. It was so sudden and then Natsu pushed her off, wiping his lips. Natsu saw Lucy behind Lisana and freaked out. Lucy stepped back a little. "Lucy-" She put her hand up and looked away to stop him.

Natsu noticed her messy hair and ripped dress. He knew something happened. Lucy slowly turned around and walked out. Natsu angrily looked at Lisana and ran after Lucy. Lisana smirked and grabbed her backpack.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. People starting staring at them. Natsu fumbled with his stuff while trying to run. Lucy just kept walking, tears dwelling up in her eyes. Natsu finally reached her. "Lucy." He turned her around and scanned her. He saw her tears and messed up outfit.

"Lucy what happened?" Lucy took a deep breath. "They didn't like me hanging out with you. They um, called me a whore and tried to take off my clothes. And it just brought up memories of the boy I told you about and I-" She stopped and looked at him. "I just couldn't do that again." She shook his hands of her shoulders.

"And then you-you kissed Lisana. She has been the worst of everyone to me. And then you _kissed_ her. It's like you excuse her just because she's a pretty girl and I'm not." "Don't say that!" Natsu said. He had only just realized that they had gained a crowd. "First; I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. Second; you're beautiful. Don't ever say that you're not." Lucy blushed almost as hard as Natsu.

"Let's go." Natsu said, puting his arm over Lucy and walking with her to geometry. They got to their class and sat next to each other. The rest of the week, nobody messed with Lucy, especially not when Natsu was around. They knew that even if they were to mess with her when he wasn't there she would tell him and he would kill them. When Natsu was with Lucy, he _claimed_ her, or just had his arm around her constantly and didn't let any other living soul touch her.

Natsu crashing at Lucy's house had become a regular thing at that point. Most of the time he would have slept over at a friend's house before or sleep at a hotel, but now he basically just lives at Lucy's. After school they went home and had dinner. They sat on the couch, eating and watching tv.

"Hey Luce." Natsu said. "Yeah?" Lucy said, not looking at him. "So, since everyone already think you are, and you basically are, you wanna be my girlfriend?" Lucy almost choked on her food and looked at Natsu who looked so chill. She was blushing like crazy. "Your what?" She said in a shaky voice. "My girlfriend." Natsu said. "Ummm..."

Natsu looked confused. "So is that a no?" He said, tilting his head to the side. "No! I mean yes! I mean, no I am not saying no. I'm saying yes." Natsu smiled his big toothy smile. "Great!" Natsu already had his arm around Lucy and he was pulling her closer. He pulled her closer and closer until their lips reached each other.

They kissed for a long time, Natsu put his hand on Lucy's cheek and Lucy put her arms around his neck. Natsu and Lucy were kind of leaning at a certain angle and were about to lose their balance. Suddenly they lost their balance and Natsu fell on top of Lucy. They just looked at each other, surprised. Natsu was hovering above Lucy, his arms on either side of her head.

Lucy looked at Natsu, waiting for him to kiss her. After a while she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed his head and started kissing him, giving him the cue to do the same. Natsu placed his hands on her waist and pushed into her lips.

Some of the less popular people who had beaten Lucy up once or twice had come to apologize to her. They knocked on the door a bit but Natsu and Lucy didn't notice. They knocked once more and invited themselves in. They saw Natsu on top of Lucy with his hands on her hips and Lucy's hands on his neck, making out.

Lucy opened her eyes for a second and saw them, she almost screamed and pushed Natsu off. He got annoyed of the sudden stop and turned to see the people. "What are you doing here?" In their shock they blinked to look at Natsu. "I think the question is, what are _you_ doing here?" They said. Natsu stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Ok, ok! We came to apologize."

"What? Lucy said, sitting up a bit. The group looked back at Lucy. "Yeah." They stepped forward towards her a bit. Natsu stepped closer to Lucy, protectively. The group bowed their heads. "We're dearly sorry for what we did. We thought about it for a while and we wanted to ask if you wanted to be friends."

Natsu looked at Lucy, and back at the group. "Luce?" Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu's impatient face. "I-I guess so." They lifted their heads. One of them sighed. "That makes me feel so much better. I felt so bad." "U-uh, yeah, no, it's fine. Can you go now please? I um, need to get to bed." In a single file line they walked out and Natsu shut the door.

Natsu looked at Lucy who layed back down. "Really? You just forgive them? Weren't you yelling at me earlier because of Lisana?" Lucy looked at Natsu. She stood up. "You kissed her." She walked upstairs. "Damn it!" Natsu cupped his face in his hands. Natsu hit his leg and ran up the stairs after Lucy.

"Lucy!" Lucy was laying on her side facing the wall. "Luce..." Natsu walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down. He put his hand on her arm. She nudged it off. "Luce. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have brought it up. And-" "I'm trying to forgive people who haven't done as much as others. They did beat me, but once. Lisana was consistent. So yes I was pissed earlier, because it's Lisana." Lucy said.

She looked at Natsu. "I'm trying to get over it and it seems like you want to cling on to every bit and piece of the shit they put me through." Lucy said. "I don't mean to hang onto to the past, I just- I don't know if _I'm_ ready to forgive them." Natsu sighed. "Natsu, if you hated it so bad then why did you just watch it happen all these years?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "You said, the first time I met you, that you had seen me in the halls before, new wounds every time. You had always known. So why didn't you do anything?" Lucy asked. "I-I don't know. After my dad left, I know this sounds terrible and it makes me feel terrible for even thinking it, but, it kind of made me feel better that other people were having a worse day than me. And I'm not saying your pain made me feel happy, I just-"

"Natsu, stop talking. Just stop. I get it, ok? Whenever I was used as a punching/kicking bag, it made me feel better to see other people's pain." She chuckled a bit. "And it is terrible, yes, but human beings are terrible, I should know more than anyone." She moved onto her other side to get a better look at Natsu.

She tapped the bed. "C'mon." Natsu climbed in next to her. She snuggled up to his chest. "Let's just go to bed." Lucy said. "Yeah." Natsu said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Lucy scooted closer to Natsu and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I have been making chapters to my stories a lot longer unintentionally. I hope you guys are having an ok time readin the paragraphs. I did make a couple paragraphs to long.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

Lucy woke up early to make breakfast before school. She made chocolate chip pancakes. Lucy finished them and put them all on a big plate. She waited a while at the table for Natsu to wake up. A few minutes went by and she decided to wake him up or they would be late.

She ran upstairs and knocked on the door. "Natsu?" She cracked the door open. "Natsu?" He slowly opened his eyes. "Lucy?" She walked over to him. "Come on Natsu, you have to get ready for school, I made breakfast." "I don't think I can Luce." He said in a kind of weak voice. "Why not?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "I feel really sick." She felt his head.

"You're burning up!" Lucy said. "Lucy... do you have- anything for me to-" Natsu couldn't hold it back anymore. He grabbed an empty bag that was by Lucy's bed and puked in it. Lucy stroked his head to comfort him. "I'm going to go downstairs for a mintue, ok? I'm going to try and find some meds in there and I'll get you a bowl." She picked up the puke bag. "And I'll throw this out too."

She went downstairs and into the backyard where the big trash cans were. She threw out the puke-filled bag and ran back inside. She raided all her cupboards and drawers and eventually found something. "Here Natsu." She said, walking into her room with a bowl for Natsu to puke in and some medicine.

"I found some medicine for you and I have a bowl you can throw up in." "Thanks Luce, you're the best." He swallowed the pills. "I don't know if I can stay though Natsu. I've already skipped so much school. I might not even pass the grade. Sorry, but I'll see you this afternoon." She kissed him on the forehead, grabbed her backpack and breakfast, and left for school.

Natsu layed his head back and tried to get to sleep. He didn't want to be constantly hurting so he figured he'd sleep the day away. It took a while for him to fall asleep. His head was pounding and it distracted him. Thoughts of what would happen to Lucy, since he wasn't there, rushed through his head.

Lucy got to school, worried. Not about her own safety, but about Natsu. She figured he had some sort of flu, and she hated leaving him, but she had missed way much school as it is. She didn't think much about the fact Natsu wasn't there. No one had bothered her for weeks.

Lucy went to her locker to grab some stuff. It was obvious everyone was confused why Natsu wasn't with her. She looked around at everyone, completely weirded out. She shrugged it off and went to class. Through out the day, people were whispering and staring at her.

Lunch came and she felt so lonely. She hadn't realized until just then that Natsu was her only friend and the only person who cared about her. They spent every second of every day together, except for when they had different classes. But now, Natsu was sick. He wasn't at school. It made Lucy feel better knowing that he was waiting for her at home.

Lucy had two more classes after lunch. Biology and European Historical Events. In biology, she heard the boys behind her whisper, then snicker. She started to get nervous. By the he end of the class it had happened again. Whispering and snickering, whispering and snickering. This went on for what seemed like forever until the end of the day came.

Finally, all this can stop and she can go home. European historical events ended and she went to her locker to drop off her books. She slammed the locker door and a boy was standing over her. His arm right above her, standing so close she could feel his breathing.

She smiled nervously and turned around. There was another one, standing slightly further away from the other. She turned to the side and the same thing. She wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do. Beat her, rob her, she didn't know. Their faces told her nothing.

They started closing in in her. She backed up against the lockers. The one that was closest to her, which is the first one she saw originally, covered her mouth. She slightly screamed but she knew it was useless. No one was going to save her. No one cared. She sat there as they ripped apart her clothes, and their own.

When they had each had their turn, she was left naked with strands left of her clothing. She fell to the floor, hugged herself, and just sat there, crying.

* * *

Natsu woke up and noticed it was getting late. Lucy should have been home by then, especially since he was sick, she would have rushed home. He thought maybe she got held up, or needed to finish some work. He waited another 20 minutes before he really got worried.

Natsu stepped outside and stepped right back in. "Damn, it's freezing out there!" He grabbed his jacket and went to find Lucy. He thought he'd go to the school, since that would be the most likely place of where she would be. He breathed into his hands to try and heat them up.

Boys who were leaving the school saw Lucy and didn't help her, but they took advantage of the "opportunity" and did what the others boys did. They had their turn.

Lucy was shaking when Natsu got there. So many people had gotten to her. She started not to feel it. Her tears were frozen onto her face because it was so cold. "Lucy!" Natsu sprinted to Lucy. She slowly opened her eyes to see Natsu. Natsu took off his jacket and the scarf his father had given him and put it on Lucy. He hugged her tight.

Lucy finally processed who it was and started sobbing. She didn't even want to talk. She wanted nothing more than to go home and snuggle under the blankets forever. She felt like dying, she was in so much pain, physically and mentally.

Natsu just picked her up and held her close to his chest. She had her arms around him tight. On the way back home Lucy remembered that Natsu was sick. "Wait, Natsu." She said in a tired, raspy voice. It was the first time she had spoken since he found her. "Yeah Luce?" "Your sick. You shouldn't be up right now."

"You're more important that a stupid flu, or just health in general. If I hadn't found you you would've froze to death, or someone else would've-" He stopped. Thinking about it pissed him off. It was one thing when they beat her up, but rape? And the fact that nobody stopped it, they just continued the cycle.

"Natsu." Lucy attempted to get down. "You're sick. I can't keep having you do this. You're hurting yourself and that hurts me." Despite her saying that, the second she stood up she started hurting like hell. She screamed out in pain. She almost fell to the ground but Natsu caught her. "I know. Your in more pain then me. But it hurts me to watch you like this too. And you can't even walk, so I'm going to take care of you."

He picked her back up and continued walking. When they got home Natsu brought Lucy upstairs and gently put her in bed. He got ready for bed himself and crawled in next to her. Lucy curled up in a ball. Thinking about it and what they did made her tear up. Natsu heard her crying and put his arm around her. Lucy relaxed a bit and turned towards him.

Natsu pulled Lucy close to him, afraid to let go. Lucy hugged him tight as she cried onto his chest, the memories completely unbearable. Natsu stroked her hair in attempt to try and make her feel better, but he knew it wouldn't help. He had no idea how to do this, this had never happened before.

* * *

Lucy felt comforted by the fact that at least one person cared for her. But having one person wasn't going to help her. She was constantly remembering everything that happened. Especially one, that disturbed her the most. Gray. It was the first time he didn't have Juvia with him that Lucy had seen. He kissed her and she hated it, the only boy she wanted to kiss was Natsu.

Not long before Lucy and Natsu started dating, Gray and Lucy had a moment. Lucy was getting pushed around, she had a crowd laughing and watching her. Natsu was in a different class so he didn't see this. This was before people realized they couldn't mess with Lucy.

Lucy was being tossed around like a beach ball. Someone pushed her right into Gray where they fell onto the ground. When Lucy realized what happened, she found herself ontop of Gray, kissing him. Juvia nearly kicked Lucy off as Gray wiped his lips. Two people had gotten pictures. Gray grabbed both their phones, sent the pictures to himself, and deleted the pictures from their camera roll.

Lucy loved Natsu so much, and he loved her. Natsu didn't know that Gray had raped Lucy. She had told him everyone who had done it except for him. Gray blackmailed Lucy. If she didn't do whatever he said, he would tell Natsu about the pictures. Juvia didn't care, anything to get the bitch that hurt her Gray, out of the game.

Lucy couldn't sleep. She sat there, eyes wide open, replaying the moment Gray grabbed her by the neck and whispered: _"Tell Natsu, and I'll show him the pictures."_ She remembered him slamming her back to the ground, hitting her head really hard. Thinking about it gave her a sensation. She rubbed the back of her head.

The pictures made it look like Lucy was purposely kissing Gray. Like she had pushed him down and made out with him against his will. She didn't want Natsu to see those pictures, so she kept quiet and did what Gray said.

* * *

"Hey Luce, you ok?" Natsu asked. He noticed her rubbing her head. "Oh, I thought you were asleep." She exhaled and wiped her tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my head really hard when one of the people..." She stopped. "U-um, they had slammed my head against the ground pretty hard, t-that's it."

"Who?! Which one of the bastards?!" Natsu said, in a pissed, yet whispered, voice. Lucy looked away. "I can't tell you." She said. Natsu looked utterly confused. "What?" He asked sitting up. "I'm not allowed to tell you." She said, squeezing the blanket. She was sitting up facing Natsu. "Why?" Natsu asked, getting really annoyed. "I-it's a long story Natsu and I can't tell you."

He grunted and plopped back onto the bed, facing away from Lucy. Lucy felt the tears building up in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stop them so she tried to cry silently while she layed back down and faced away from Natsu. She wanted to tell Natsu so bad but she couldn't, and now he was mad at her. It was so frustrating, all she could do was cry.

Lucy stayed out from under the blanket. She just made herself as small as she felt. Lucy was freezing but she was afraid to say anything because it might annoy Natsu even more. She was back to square one, constantly afraid to say anything that would suggest benifit to herself. Such as a blanket that would keep her warm.

She shivered in the dark and watched the clock. She couldn't sleep, flash backs and coldness kept her awake. She couldn't really do anything. So she just sat there. Lucy closed her eyes and began to cry again when she felt an arm go over her. "Please don't cry Lucy." She cried even more.

"I can't help it.." She said. "It's just so frustrating, I want to tell you everything but I can't." She covered her face and continued crying while Natsu pulled her closer. "Shh. I don't care about that right now. If you can't tell me, that's ok, just stop crying, please." "I-I-I can't." She sobbed. Natsu turned her around. "Come here." He pulled her head to his chest and stroked her hair while she sobbed into his chest.

Natsu stayed up until Lucy had finally fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead, rested his chin on the top of her head, and fell asleep. Lucy woke up the next morning in Natsu's arms. Her eyes felt puffy from crying. She felt safe in Natsu's arm. Like he would protect her no matter what.

"You awake?" Natsu asked. "Yeah." Lucy replied, surprised to hear Natsu. "Good morning." He said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning." Lucy pushed away from Natsu a little bit. He loosened his grip on her so she could move. Natsu put his arm up on the pillow to get out of her way. She moved closer to him.

Lucy put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Natsu put his hand on her waist to bring her a little closer. They continued to make out. Natsu, without realizing, had moved above Lucy and was hovering over her. Lucy had her hands on the back of his neck. They stopped for a second and looked at each other, then pushed their lips back together.

Natsu was worried that this might bring back memories of the day before, but for Lucy, she was fine, it in fact made her feel better to finally be kissing the person she loved. Not some boy who found her naked on the ground and was in love with her body. Someone who was in love with _her_ , and she was in love with him.

Natsu looked at the time and pulled away. "Luce, we gotta go." Lucy looked over at the digital clock by her bed. "Ugh, your right." Natsu moved off of her and they got ready for school. "Let's just have cereal today." Lucy said. "Yeah." Natsu said. They ate breakfast and went to school.

On the walk to school they held hands. It had been about a month since they first started dating. They joked around and teased each other the whole way there. They acted as if nothing had happened the day before. They got to the school and went to their lockers. Incidentally, their lockers were right across from each other. Lisana noticed them being all "cute" and "lovey dovey", it disgusted her.

The people who had seen the events that had happened yesterday stared at Lucy. Others stared at Lucy _and_ Natsu. Natsu and Lucy didn't care though. Once again, Lucy's first class was statistics and Natsu's was chemistry. They kissed and went their separate ways.

During class, Natsu heard whispers in the back. He looked behind him to see Lisana. She was planning something. She noticed him and flirtatiously waved. He rolled his eyes and turned back around. She frowned, disappointed. She couldn't think of any possible way why he would love Lucy but not her.

The classes seemed to take forever. It was finally over and Natsu waited at Lucy's classroom for her. "Hey." Natsu said, walking with Lucy. "Did you guys get in trouble and you were kept in there?" "Yeah, one of the other smart kids got the exact same answers as me and the teacher thought I was cheating. Even though we were half a classroom away from each other."

They walked to fifth period, geometry. "Ok class, we have a new student but not enough desks for one, so someone will have to sit on the floor. Or on someone's lap." The teacher joked. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other a shrugged. Lucy got up and sat on Natsu's lap. "Oh, I didn't think anyone would actually do it, ok, whatever."

The teacher directed the student to Lucy's seat. The rest of the class, Lucy caught the new kid staring at her multiple times. He would look at her, and immediately look away when he realized that she saw him. After class, Lucy asked Natsu if they could wait a bit before going to lunch. Natsu thought it was weird, but he didn't care. He had his arm around Lucy's waist, with her close, and she had her arm on his shoulder.

Finally, the new kid came out. "Hey." Lucy said. The boy jumped and turned around. "Why were you staring at me the whole class?" Natsu looked confused. He looked between Lucy and the boy. "I-I-um-you s-see-" He continued to stutter. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Out with it already." She said, waving her hand. "I kinda-sorta have a crush on you." He said in a small voice.

Natsu didn't hear him correctly but Lucy did. She blushed a bit and put her face in Natsu's shoulder. "What?" Natsu said. He was trying to figure out what the boy had said. "I-I said, I have a crush on her." He said in a much clearer voice. Natsu looked surprised. Lucy was blushing like crazy, and so was the boy.

Natsu held Lucy closer. "So you have a crush on my girlfriend?" Natsu said. Lucy stuffed her face further into Natsu's shoulder. It didn't occur to the boy until just then that Lucy was sitting on Natsu's lap and now was in his arms, stuffing her face in his shoulder. Lucy peeked at the boy. Natsu checked the time.

"It's getting late, Luce, we gotta get going or we won't have any time to eat." Lucy looked at Natsu. "Ok, yeah, let's go." They turned around and left. Leaving the boy standing there, alone.

Natsu and Lucy walked into the lunchroom. Natsu's friends, Gajeel and Laxus, noticed them and invited them over. Natsu and Lucy went over to their table with their lunches. They were eating and laughing when Gray and Juvia arrived. "Hey guys." Lucy froze when she saw Gray. He smirked as he sat down with Juvia.

Juvia was giving Lucy a death stare. Gray gestured for Juvia to sit on his lap. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucy was already on Natsu's lap. It was like a battle of the couples to the people who didn't no know about what Gray had done.

Everyone in the lunchroom jumped when they heard someone on the speaker say something. _"Attention everyone, next week, on Friday, there will be the winter dance. Tickets will be sold online and at the door."_ "Sweet, you wanna go Luce?" Natsu asked. "Sure." She shrugged.

Gajeel looked kind of nervous. Natsu rolled his eyes. "You're going to ask _her_ aren't you?" "Yes." Gajeel said. He was sweating like crazy. "Dude, stop worrying, you'll do fine." Gajeel glanced at a blue haired girl across the room. She saw him and smiled. He quickly turned away, her face turned from happy to disappointed.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked. "Oh, that's Levy, Gajeel has a huge crush on her." "Oh." Lucy said. She giggled a bit. "What're you laughing about, blondey?" Gajeel said. Lucy rolled her eyes a bit. "Jesus Gajeel, just ask the girl out already." She said. "That's what I've been saying!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu caught sight of the new kid walking in. He saw Natsu and scurried away. "What's with that kid?" Gajeel asked. "He's afraid of me because he has a crush on Lucy." "If you need any beating up done, Salamander, you know I'm willing to do it." Gajeel said, punching his hand. Natsu laughed a bit. "I'm fine."

Lucy rolled her eyes at them and looked towards the doorway. She saw Jet, who was one of the people who raped her, walk in. She stared at him and hugged Natsu. Natsu felt her tight grip and looked to where she was looking. He knew Jet was one of the rapers. He started to get red with anger.

"Hey Salamander, you ok?" Gajeel asked. "He's one of _them_." Gajeel looked shocked. "Jet? Did _that_?" Gajeel also stared at Jet with anger. Natsu and Gajeel were best friends, anyone hurts Natsu or Lucy, he'll kill them. "Settled down guys." Laxus said. "I'll take care of this."

Laxus stood up and walked over to Jet. Jet turned around to see Laxus towering over him. Laxus picked Jet up by the throat and held him high. "Did you rape Lucy?" Everyone was staring at them. "Yes." Jet said with a raspy voice. Laxus slammed him onto the ground. "Touch her again, we'll kill you." Jet looked behind Laxus to see Gajeel and Natsu punching their hands.

Lucy had Natsu's scarf around her. She tried to hide her face from embarrassment. "Ok, now that that's done. Let's finish eating before class starts." Just as Natsu said that, the bell rang. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Natsu said. He stuffed his face with food and he and Lucy went to class.

Economics was their second to last class. They were doing a project that required a partner. But the teacher didn't let them pick their partners. They were assigned. Natsu and Lucy hoped they would get each other. But Natsu got Lisanna and Lucy got Gray. Both of them kept looking at each other from across the room.

* * *

 **Sorry, I didn't know how to end it so I thought I would do it here. It was way too long of a chapter. I was also writing late at night so it probably sucks. Hopefully the next one will be better.**


	5. Chapter 5: Positive

Lucy sat awkwardly next to Gray. She kept looking at him and squirming. She was terrified. She had two choices: Tell Natsu about what Gray did, but then deal with his reactions to the pictures. Or stay quiet, in fear.

She knew inside, that she was probably being paranoid and Natsu would probably understand. But her judgement was clouded by Gray. He was never really as mean to her as the rest of the popular kids. She even had a crush on him for a while. But she was never really sure what to think of him, since his girlfriend always used her as a punching bag.

Lucy thought about Juvia. Yeah, she was pretty bitchy, but she wasn't as bad as the other girls either. She knew Juvia could be a sweet girl, she'd seen it. The times that people weren't kicking and punching her, Lucy saw people's real side, the good side that didn't hurt anyone. That was part of the reason she was ok with everything they did. They weren't all bad.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and Gray. They were being weird. Lucy was all sweaty and awkward, and Gray was constantly smirking at her. Natsu was completely confused. He shrugged it off. When he turned around Lisanna was right in his face. She didn't waste a second before leaning in and pushing her lips up to his.

Lisanna had caught Natsu by surprise, so it gave everyone time to turn to see them before Natsu could process the situation and push Lisanna away. Lucy stared at Natsu. He quickly turned around to see Lucy run out the door. Everyone was watching. Natsu jumped up and sprinted after her.

Natsu burst out the doors and furiously looked around. He didn't see her, but he heard her. She was crying, somewhere. He went around the corner to see her sitting on the ground against a wall. She looked up at him with her red eyes. "Luce." He walked over to Lucy and crouched down in front of her.

"Lucy, you know tha-" Natsu was interrupted. "I know Natsu. I just feel so stupid." Natsu watched as she got up. He was lost in confusion. "What?" He got up himself. "C'mon, we gotta get back to class." She said, wiping her tears. She walked in front of him so she wouldn't show that it still really hurt her.

They walked into class with everyone staring at them. "What?" Natsu asked. "What is so goddamn interesting?" Lucy tugged on Natsu's shirt. He looked at her as she shook her head. He sighed and sat down. Lucy walked over to her desk, where Gray was. Natsu kept a close eye on them. He got really suspicious.

After class, Natsu finally built up enough courage, while him and Lucy were walking to their last class, to ask Lucy about her and Gray. "Hey, Luce?" She stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?" She smiled. "Umm, is something... going on?" She tilted her head. "I-I mean, with you and Gray."

Lucy froze. Her heart started beating fast and she started to get sweaty. "U-um, no. I guess I was just a little nervous." She looked at the ground and shut her eyes. Natsu walked closer to Lucy. He put his hand on her chin and lifted up her head to look at him. "Lucy?" She looked away.

"Are you cheating on me?!" Natsu said, a little too loudly. Lucy freaked. "Oh! No no no no no!" She stopped for a second. She remembered the accidental kiss between him and Lisanna. She understood that it was on accident, maybe Natsu would understand it was an accident between her and Gray.

She grabbed Natsu's hand. "Come here." She lead him around the corner, where there was less people. "Natsu, I haven't wanted to tell you this, because Gray had something on me, but, Gray was one of the people who... you know." Natsu's eyes went wide. "A-and I didn't want to tell you, because there was an incident."

Natsu tilted his head. "What do you mean?" "Well, a little bit before we started dating, you were in class and everyone was pushing me around in a circle. Someone pushed me into Gray and we fell to the ground, when I opened my eyes, I was on top of him and we were 'kissing'. Some people took pictures that made it look like I did it on purpose. Gray threatened to show you them if I told you what he did."

She looked at the ground. "And I'm scared to death of losing you, so I did what he said, I didn't tell you. I'm sorry." She tugged on her skirt. Natsu put his hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Luce." He kissed her, sweetly. "I promise." Lucy and Natsu jumped when they heard the school bell, reminding them that they had one more class.

Lucy groaned. "Ugh, we still have biology." They walked to biology together. Natsu saw Gray there and felt his face burn with anger. He walked up to Gray and picked him up by the shirt. "If you even think about going **near** Lucy, I will murder you. Understand?" Gray was smirking (as always), and Lucy was hiding behind Natsu. Natsu dropped Gray to the ground and sat down with Lucy.

Their Biology teacher was cool, you could have your phone out, as long as you weren't on it and it wasn't distracting you. You could have you feet on the table, you could basically do anything, as long as it didn't interfere with other people's learning. Natsu and Lucy went through class, they were basically just going over what they had learned before, so it was easy.

Finally, school was over, and Natsu and Lucy could go home. On their walk, Lucy almost fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder. She was exhausted. Natsu decided to carry her on his back. They were almost home, and Lucy woke up just barely. "Mm, Natsu?" She mumbled. "Yeah?" No response. He figured she was talking in her sleep.

"Haha, Natsu... Oh, don't touch me there... Natsu..." Natsu turned red and kept walking. Lucy continued mumbling until they got home. Natsu woke her up and sat her down on the couch. Lucy rubbed her eye. "Hey Natsu, you ok?" She noticed he was red. "You look super red." "Oh, d-do I? I think it's just because you just said some stuff in your sleep, that's all."

Lucy got a worried look on her face. "Oh no, did I say something bad?" She asked. "I-I don't know, you said some stuff about touching.." She turned bright red. "Say no more."

Lucy yawned. "I'm tired Natsu, I think I'm going to go to bed. You coming?" Lucy asked. "Uh, yeah. I'll be there in a sec." Lucy went upstairs. Natsu got up, stretched, and went upstairs too. Lucy was sitting on the side of the bed, getting dressed, when Natsu walked in. "Oh my god! Sorry Luce!" Lucy laughed. "Natsu, it's fine."

Lucy finished pulling on her shirt and got under the blankets. Natsu kissed Lucy as he crawled to his side of the bed. Lucy turned to Natsu and smiled. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Lucy leaned in to kiss Natsu again when he stopped her.

"Luce, I was worried before." He said. She looked confused. "About what?" She asked. "About doing this, I thought it would bring back memories." He had a really worried face. Lucy smiled. "Natsu, I hated that because they weren't you. I'm in love with you, not them, it felt terrible to just have random people that never cared about me doing that. It's better with you, so if anything, it makes me feel better about the situation."

Natsu sighed with relief then smiled. "I love you too, Lucy." Natsu kissed Lucy. More passionately than before. Natsu's hand was on Lucy's waist. Lucy's body naturally rocked with Natsu's unconsciously. Natsu moved on top of Lucy without breaking contact with her lips.

Lucy started taking off her shirt and Natsu stopped. "Lucy?" His face was bright red. Natsu grabbed her hands gently before she could finish. "Lucy, are you sure about this?" "Yes Natsu, are you ok with it?" He nodded and she smiled. "Then there's no problem." She continued to undress until she was down to her underwear, same for Natsu. They stared at each other, both half naked.

Natsu had even taken off his scarf from his missing father. Natsu pushed his lips back with Lucy's. He made his way down to her neck, where he kept kissing. He had his hands on her waist, as usual, but this time his hands made their way to her underwear, where he messed with the waist band.

Natsu kissed a little longer until he stopped when Lucy had gently grabbed his arm. "You ready Luce?" He asked sweetly. She nodded. He had already pulled off both of their underwear. Natsu slowly began. Both of them sweating like crazy, and it didn't help that they were covered with a blanket.

For a few minutes they had been undisturbed, until there was a knock at Lucy's bedroom door. Lucy's eyes shot open and Natsu stopped. Lucy realized then that she had forgotten to lock the house doors. All the sudden, Lisanna strolled in. "Knock knock."

Natsu and Lucy stared at her in surprise, Lisanna did the same. She hadn't expected this. She knew they kissed, but this was too far. Natsu was hers, how dare Lucy have sex with him? "What are you doing, Natsu?" Lisanna said. "What do you mean, Lisanna? What are **you** doing, in my house?"

Natsu and Lucy were frozen in their position. Lisanna ran over to them and pushed Natsu off of Lucy. Lucy quickly covered herself up. Lisanna grabbed Lucy by the hair but Natsu punched her away. "Get away from Lucy!" He quickly pulled on his boxers and jumped out of bed.

"Natsu, what're you doing sleeping with the slut?" "Don't call her that!" He said. Natsu was getting really mad. Lucy put on her bra and panties and walked up next to Natsu. "Luce, stay back." Lisanna smirked. She bolted to Lucy and punched her bandaged shoulder that had been injured from the rape before.

Lucy screamed out in pain and Natsu kicked Lisanna. He grabbed his pajama pants and tied up her arms. He took her downstairs and threw her out. After dealing with Lisana, Natsu quickly ran upstairs to check on Lucy.

"Lucy!" He felt tears in his eyes when he saw her cradling her shoulder on the ground, crying. "Natsu." She sobbed. "Why does this always happen?" He sat down and cradled her in his arms as she cried. "I don't know." She shivered from being cold, she was only in her underwear after all.

"Here." Natsu picked her up and put her in bed. "Thank you Natsu. You're a life saver." Natsu locked all the doors and windows and went back to Lucy. He crawled under the blankets and held Lucy close, careful to not hurt her shoulder. "Natsu?" He looked down at her. "You don't want to continue?" She asked, her face was pink. "Let's just lay here for now." Natsu replied.

Lucy quickly fell asleep and Natsu smiled. Lucy was curled up to his chest and Natsu had both arms around her. Their legs were tangled up together too. Natsu looked at Lucy. He loved the way she looked, she looked so peaceful. How is it that everyone else just want someone to beat her up? She was so beautiful and kind. He couldn't ever imagine doing that.

Natsu frowned when he remembered school. He had accused Lucy of cheating. How could he do that? Then he remembered Gray. He started to feel himself warm up with anger. Random boys touched his Lucy, for no reason, they were going to pay. "Natsu." Natsu's eyes shot to Lucy. Her eyes were barely open, she probably didn't even know what was going on. "Go to sleep Natsu." She lightly kissed his chin, where she thought his lips were. Natsu smiled and did as she said.

Lucy woke up the next morning with her stomach hurting and Natsu gone. She figured he was downstairs or something. She pulled a blanket over her shoulders and walked down the the cold, hard wood, stairs. "Natsu?" When she got downstairs he wasn't there. She looked on the couch and in the kitchen but he wasn't there. She started to get worried and called him. She got an answer.

"Natsu?"

 _"Lucy? Hey, what's up?"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Oh, do you not remember? I'm at the baseball fields. You had said you didn't want to come and you wanted to sleep some more."_

"Oh. Um, o-ok. Bye, love you."

She didn't have any enthusiasm in her voice.

 _"Wait, Luce-"_

Natsu didn't get to finish when Lucy hung up.

"Hey, salamander, everything ok?" Gajeel walked up to Natsu, baseball bat in hand. Natsu was staring at his phone. "Hello?" Gajeel waved a hand over Natsu's face. "Oh! Um, yeah, Lucy was just acting weird, that's all." Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously.

Gajeel looked back at the game they were playing. "You wanna go check on her?" Gajeel said. Natsu's face lit up a bit. "Could I?" Gajeel nodded and Natsu sprinted to Lucy's house.

"Lucy?!" He burst through the doors. The TV was on but no one was watching. Natsu heard a groan and a yelp. It was coming from the bathroom. Natsu opened the door to see Lucy sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. She had her hair back in her hand and she was leaning over the toilet.

"Oh Luce." Natsu walked over to Lucy. Right as he got there, Lucy puked some more. "Natsu? I-I think something's wrong." Natsu looked worried. "What do you mean?" He asked. She puked then spoke again. "Like, all those boys, I think I might be..." Natsu's eyes went wide. "Pregnant?" He asked in surprise. Lucy nodded as she threw up into the toilet again.

"Natsu?" Natsu was broken out of his gaze of surprise by Lucy. "Yeah?" "Could you go to the store and get me a-" she didn't get to finish before she's threw up again. "A pregnancy test?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. Natsu's face softened. "Sure. Whatever you need."

Luckily, there was a shopping center close to Lucy's neighborhood. Natsu decided to call Gajeel on his way to the store.

"Gajeel?"

 _"Hey Natsu, what's up? Where are you?"_

"Um, somethings come up with Lucy. She's... sick."

 _"Oh no, I hope she's ok. Ok I tell coach that you can't make it."_

"Thanks bud."

 _"No problem."_

Natsu decided to go to the pharmacy that was there. He looked around everywhere but he couldn't find it. He decided to ask. "Um, excuse me?" He tapped an employee on the shoulder. "Huh? Oh, yes sir, how may I help you?" "Um, I'm looking for a.." Natsu lowered his voice. "Pregnancy test." "Oh yes. Right this way."

The employee led Natsu to an aisle and pointed to the tests. "And there you go." The employee walked away saying, "Good luck." Natsu grabbed two tests, to be safe, bought them, and left.

Natsu ran all the way back to Lucy. "Lucy?" He walked into the bathroom. Lucy wasn't there. "Lucy?!" He ran upstairs, maybe she was up there. When he got to Lucy's room, Lisanna was sitting by Lucy's bed, Lucy sound asleep. "Lisanna! What are you doing here?!"

Lisanna tsked. "Geez, be quiet, you're gonna wake her up." Natsu looked at Lucy, she had a wet cloth on her forehead. "So she's knocked up, eh?" Lisanna said. "Well, we don't know for sure." Natsu said, keeping a close eye on Lisanna as she stared out the window.

"Oh I think we know pretty damn well. You can't just have a bunch of reckless idiots stick their things into you and not expect this." Natsu growled. "Why do you care? In fact, why are you even here?" Lisanna rolled her eyes. "This isn't how I wanted to spend my weekend, trust me. But I was with Levy, she wanted to see Gajeel play, when I heard Gajeel talking to you. I heard that Lucy was sick and I came to check on her."

Natsu's face softened. "So you really do care about her." Lisanna tsked. "Shut up." She said. "Well then, how did you know she was pregnant?" Natsu asked, confused. "She told me. I found her in the bathroom, she said she was pretty sure she was pregnant, then she just passed out. So I decided to put her in bed."

Natsu put his hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "Thanks, Lis." Lisanna brushed off his hand. "Whatever, I gotta change her cloth. Wake her up, will ya?" Lisanna took the wet cloth off of Lucy's head and put it into a bowl of ice cold water. She grabbed the second cloth that was in there and put it in place on Lucy's forehead. Natsu gently shook Lucy awake.

"Mm, Natsu?" She caught sight of Lisanna. "Ah!" She scooted away from Lisanna, dropping the cloth. "Hey watch it, blondie, I just refreshed your cloth." Lisanna picked the cloth back up and put it back on Lucy's head. "Lisanna?" "Lucy, she's fine. When I got back, she had taken care of you and put you in bed."

Lucy looked at Lisanna with suspicion. Then her face morphed into a smile. "Thank you Lisanna." She said. "Tsk, just hurry up and take the test." Lucy quickly opened the package to reveal a small cup. "Um, I-I'm going to go into the bathroom." "Yeah, please." Lisanna said with a disgusted look.

Lucy took off the cloth, set it on her bed, and ran into the bathroom, test in hand. "Lisanna, I thought you hated Lucy." Natsu pushed. "Oi, this again." She sighed. "I only care because... I was in her shoes." Natsu tilted his head. "What?" He said, confused. "I was ganged up on by a couple students before. And it resulted in my pregnancy."

Natsu stared at her. "What?" Lisanna fiddled with her braclet. "She was a beautiful little girl." Lisanna began to feel tears in her eyes. "But I had to give her up to adoption. My mother wouldn't let me keep her." Natsu's eyes were wide. "Lisanna I-" She stopped him. "So I want to help you guys, you don't have people to tell you what to do, it's your life. You guys can take care of this kid."

Lucy came out of the bathroom. Natsu looked eagerly at Lucy. She turned around the stick to reveal a "positive". Lucy looked at Lisanna, she noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes. "Lisanna, are you ok?" She wiped her tears. "Yeah I'm fine, hey, congrats, you're pregnant. I gotta go." She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

"Lisanna!" Lucy called out but Lisanna had already left. She turned to Natsu. "So..."He started to say. Lucy pulled on her hair and paced the room. "I don't know what to do Natsu. I don't know if I can deal with this right now." Natsu stood up and walked over to Lucy.

"Luce, we can do this. It's ok." Natsu grabbed her head and pushed it into his chest. Lucy wrapped her arms around him. "I'm scared Natsu." "I know." He stroked her hair and comforted her.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope all of you are enjoying this! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and it sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun reading it. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: Blind Fold Incident

"Natsu! What do you think about this one?"

Natsu looked to Lucy, who was trying on dresses for the dance that was in two days.

"It looks great, but I think the purple one looked better." Lucy nodded as she ran back into the dressing room. She tried on a couple other dresses, but ultimately decided to go with the purple one.

Natsu and Lucy held hands while they walked through the mall, Lucy had her dress draped over her shoulder in a big bag. Lucy pulled Natsu into another store.

"What're we doing here, Luce?" Natsu asked. "Getting your suit." Lucy said, looking up at him.

Natsu pulled back on her arm. "I've got a suit, Luce. I don't want you to spend any more of your money and I certainly can't afford it."

Lucy sighed. "You're way to good at convincing." They walked out of the store and over to a frozen yogurt shop.

"I thought you said you didn't want to spend any more money?" Lucy said, tauntingly. "This is different, my treat for you."

Natsu smiled a big toothy smile. "Ok then." Lucy gave in.

Natsu and Lucy got their ice cream and went to a table, sitting across from each other.

Lucy giggled at Natsu when she noticed he had chocolate ice cream on his nose.

She reached up with a napkin and swiped it away.

"How did you get chocolate there?" She laughed. Natsu shrugged. "I don't know, just a born mess maker I guess." Natsu laughed along.

They continued their walk through the mall until they bumped into Gajeel, he had Levy right besides him.

"Oh, hey Natsu!" Gajeel greeted Natsu and Lucy and proceeded to introduce Levy.

"Natsu, Lucy, this is Levy. My girlfriend." Lucy smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" Levy kindly took her hand. "Nice to meet you too!"

Levy was holding a book. "Oh! I love that book!" Lucy said, noticing it. "Really?!" Levy's eyes glistened with hope. "Yeah!" Lucy replied.

The two started talking on and on about books. "Guess our girls are going to be best friends." Natsu said. Gajeel chuckled. "They do seem to get along."

The four of them wandered around the mall, Levy and Lucy continued talking the whole time. Natsu checked his watch and tugged on Lucy's sleeve.

"Luuucy, come on. Let's go. I'm worn out." Lucy looked to her boyfriend and smiled. "Ok." She said. Lucy looked back to Levy.

"I've gotta go, how about we exchange numbers and talk later?" Lucy suggested. Levy nodded and they exchanged numbers. Soon after, Natsu and Lucy left, waving goodbye to their friends.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you had fun." Natsu said, giving Lucy a sideways look and smirking as they walked to the car.

Lucy nodded and giggled. "I did." She said with a big smile.

"I'm glad." Natsu said, grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her forehead.

They reached the car and Lucy got in, Natsu trailing behind to go to the other side and also get in.

Natsu put the key in the ignition and started the car. "Let's roll." Natsu said, smiling as he pressed down on the gas pedal.

"So you wanna hang at-" Natsu was interrupted when Lucy suddenly puked into a paper bag. Natsu pulled over.

"Lucy! Are you ok?!" Natsu asked, unbuckling and leaning over to her. Lucy nodded.

"Sorry, I've been holding that in for a while. I didn't want to ruin the shopping trip. But it's the pregnancy. It's really screwing up my stomach."

Natsu rubbed her back in comfort. "I know Luce, I know. Just, a little warning next time?" Natsu said with a nervous laugh.

Lucy sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry." She said.

Natsu kissed her forehead. "You apologize too much." He said as he pulled away from her.

"Sorry." She said. "Oh, oops, sorry. Oh! Sorry. Ah! I'm just gonna shut up." Lucy blushed and looked away in shame.

Natsu chuckled at his girlfriend. He leaned closer and put his hand on her chin, making her look at him.

"You're so cute." Natsu kissed her passionately, not caring about the slight taste of throw up.

Natsu and Lucy jerked to a stop when they heard a honk right next to them. They looked over to see Gajeel ad Levy.

"Oi! Get a room!" Gajeel yelled. He laughed evilly as he drove away. Natsu growled at him.

"That jerk." Lucy let out the breath she was holding in from the scare of the honk. She held her chest.

"Jesus, that scared the living hell out of me!" She said as she leaned back in her chair. Natsu chuckled.

"Ok, let's get going. I gotta get you home." Lucy nodded and Natsu continued driving.

Two days after was the dance. Natsu picked Lucy's up at 7:00.

They got to the dance and Lucy looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

Lucy found Levy and they hung out a bit, Gajeel and Natsu joked around until a slow song came on.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Natsu. He walked over to her and turned her around.

"May I have this dance?" Natsu said, jokingly. Lucy giggled and nodded.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Natsu had his hands on her hips and they swayed back and forth.

 **Lucy POV**

At some point, someone behind me put a blindfold on me, I thought it was Natsu. I mostly thought it was him because soon after I felt warm lips on mine.

We kissed for a long time and he even started kissing my neck a little.

I continued until I felt him squeeze my boob. I ripped off the blind fold to yell at Natsu when I saw it wasn't him. It was Jet.

I slapped him and ran away.

 **Natsu POV**

I saw Lucy kissing Jet, blind folded. I felt anger build up in my bones. He started kissing her neck and I left.

I walked outside and felt the cool air sting my face. I sat on the ground and stayed there.

Why the fuck was she kissing him? Why was he kissing her? Questions flooded my mind.

I hit the back of my head against the wall behind me multiple times.

Suddenly, I saw Lucy run out crying. I didn't care this time. I didn't ask what happened. I just turned away from her.

Lucy caught sight of me.

"Natsu!" She ran over to me and crouched down.

"Natsu I-" I interrupted her. "Just leave me alone Lucy."

"Natsu! I didn't know it was him." I turned to her worried face.

"When he blind folded me, I thought it was you being silly. But then he started doing stuff you wouldn't do so I took off the blind fold and saw him. I swear I had no idea!" She explained.

"Tch." I turned away again.

 **Lucy POV**

I felt tears build up in my eyes as Natsu completely ignored me. I stood up and began walking towards my house, sobbing.

It was freezing out there, my tears felt like they froze to my face.

I got to my house and rushed inside. I slid my back down the wall next to the door and cried.

I replayed the moment over in my head again. I felt so naive and stupid.

Shit.

 **Natsu POV**

I decided to go back home. There was no point in staying at the dance, at least at home I could sleep.

On the walk there, I had some time to think.

Maybe I was too hard on Lucy, maybe I over reacted. I mean, I do have a right to be mad, just not that mad.

I walked through the door to find Lucy curled up against the wall, sobbing. She turned around, her eyes extremely red and puffy.

I walked towards her and crouched down.

"N-Natsu, I'm so so s-sorry. I feel so stupid and naive. I understand if you don't want to be with me."

My heart sunk. I didn't want her thinking that, of course I still want to be with her. I would feel lost without her. If only she knew that.

"Lucy, I love you more than anything in the whole universe. I wouldn't be able to function without you. That's why I was mad, because it's like Jet was stealing you from me." I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ever think that at I would leave you just like that." I said into her hair. I felt her tears seep into my shirt.

"And stop crying." I said as I pulled away. I put my hand on her cheek and swiped away some tears with my thumb.

I pulled her close to me and kissed her softly.

"Let's go to bed Luce." She nodded and we went upstairs to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm writing it literally at midnight. If you did like it, than good for you. Ok, bye guys, I'm really tired and I have school tomorrow. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7: Home Alone Together

**Lucy POV**

I couldn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling and listened to Natsu's snoring. I couldn't help the awful feeling that Natsu was still mad. I knew he was.

I had to make it up to him. But I don't know how.

I looked over Natsu's body to see the digital clock by the bedside. 5:00 am; it read.

I layed back down. Shit, I've been awake all night.

I decided to get out of bed. I went downstairs and began making breakfast.

Pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, and sunny side up. I did all of it. I was still restless when I was finished, and Natsu was still asleep.

I went into the closet and found some cleaning supplies. I cleaned the entire house until it was spotless. Natsu woke up when I was scrubbing the living room floor.

"Luce?" Natsu asked in a confused and worried tone. I turned to him.

"O-oh, hi Natsu." I let out a nervous laugh, knowing that I looked like a crazy woman.

I was in the most embarrassing pose: in my t-shirt and panties, on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

"Luce, are you ok?" Natsu asked. I went back to scrubbing.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Natsu walked in front of me and crouched down.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I continued scrubbing.

"There's breakfast on the table." I said, completely dismissing his question.

Natsu rolled his eyes and took the sponge from my hand. My head jerked up to look at him.

"Natsuuuu! Give it back!" I whined. Natsu held it up and out of my reach.

"Lucy." Natsu looked at me with a stern look. I sat down, crossed my arms, and pouted.

"Luce, what's up with you?" Natsu asked. I sighed and looked down.

"I'm anxious and I'm trying to make it up to you." I mumbled.

"Make it up to me for what?" Natsu asked. "Are you talking about last night?" He said, tilting his head.

I nodded and sighed.

"Luce, I told you. I'm fine with what happened." I shooked my head and looked up at him.

"But Natsu, I know you're not. I literally didn't sleep at all last night. I was too anxious." I started.

"I got up at five because I needed to do something that would make me feel better about it, so I made you a big breakfast and cleaned the whole house." I confessed.

Natsu sighed. Tears started to building up in my eyes and my voice started to crack.

"And my anxiety levels are still through the roof and I know you're mad because, I-I just do. It's this big lump sitting on my heart telling me that you're mad at me." I sobbed.

Natsu tried to hug me but I hugged my knees.

I put myself in my own personal bubble and just cried. I felt Natsu's strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. I lifted my head from my knees.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"I know this usually makes you feel better." Natsu said, holding me closer and nuzzling his head between my shoulder and neck.

"Lucy, I told you I was fine. I forgive you, ok? You just need to forgive yourself." Natsu said into my neck. That sent a chill down my spine.

"Now, let's go eat." He said, lifting his head from me. I shook my head.

"That breakfast is for you." I said.

"You've gotta eat too, Luce. Especially with that baby growing in there. You have to eat more than me." Natsu said, putting me down.

I sighed. "Damn, why is it that you're so fucking convincing?" I cursed. Natsu shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips.

We walked over to the table and Natsu's eyes went wide.

"Jesus, Luce! You made _all_ of this?" He asked, surprised. I shrugged and sat down.

"It was a time waster." I said, nonchalantly.

Natsu sat down next to me and we began eating.

Surprisingly, we ate all of it. Natsu turned to me and patted his stomach.

"That was the best breakfast I have ever had." He said. I giggled.

"Glad you like my cooking." I said, smiling. Natsu nodded vigorously.

"I _loved_ it." He said.

I put away our dishes and walked over to the couch. I plopped down and turned to Natsu.

"Come on, let's watch TV." Natsu walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders as he sat down.

I quickly fell asleep due to sleep deprivation.

 **Natsu POV**

Lucy fell asleep on my shoulder. I remember her saying something about not getting enough sleep, so I let her stay there.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, listening to the background noise from the TV.

I soon fell asleep with the warmth of Lucy by my side.

A few hours later...

My eyes shot open. The tv was off and the house was dark. Lucy's was still asleep on my shoulder.

I looked out the window by the couch to see that there was a black out. No power. Damn.

"Lucy... Lucy..." Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She screamed.

"Ah! Natsu?! Natsu?! I can't see anything!"

"Lucy, calm down, the power is just out." I could hear her palm slap against her forehead.

My eyes began to adjust to the light and I could see Lucy. I sighed.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" I asked. Lucy looked at me.

 **Lucy POV**

I looked to Natsu and turned red. Damn, these hormones from the pregnancy are getting the best of me.

There was only you one thing I could think of, and it was obvious just by looking at how red my face is.

"Well..." I said seductively. I put my hand on his chest and slowly pushed Natsu down. I climbed over him and practically sat on him.

"H-hey Luce? W-whatcha doin' there?" He said. I played with his lips with my fingers. I leaned in closer to him. I could see him turn red.

"Let's mess around Naaaaatsu." I said, prolonging his name and ending it with a snap. I could physically see sweat dripping out from his pores.

"L-Luce. I-I-I-" I dropped my head on his chest and sighed.

"I'm sorry Natsu. It's the fucking hormones from this stupid fucking pregnancy." I held onto Natsu's shirt.

"Yeah, um, I can tell." Natsu said, wrapping his arms around my back. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." I said into his shirt. He smirked.

"Its fine, babe." I looked at him.

"You've never called me that before." He got a slightly worried/scared face.

"I-is that ok?" He asked. I giggled.

"It's fine. I love it actually." I said softly.

I rolled to the side, off of Natsu so I wasn't crushing him. I curled into his chest and closed my eyes and put my hand on his head and played with his hair.

"Sorry if I've been acting crazy lately, Natsu." I said.

"Nah, its fine. You haven't been that crazy. Except for, you know, just now." Natsu said, chuckling.

"Natsu, right now I'm trying to control the random anger from the hormones, but your smart mouth comments aren't making it any easier. I am so close to murdering you." I confessed.

"Sorry." Natsu said and a small voice.

I looked back at Natsu and saw his onyx eyes glisten in the moonlight.

 **Natsu POV**

I grabbed Lucy's face and brought it close, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into mine.

I touched our lips together softly. The warm feeling made me melt. I pulled away and softened my eyes at the sight of Lucy.

"I love you, Luce." Lucy blushed a smiled.

"I love you too, Natsu." I tapped our foreheads together.

Suddenly the light turned back on. I covered my eyes in annoyance.

"I think we have to get up." I said, standing up. Lucy fell off my chest and pouted.

"Why? I was comfortable." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips really adorably. I covered my eyes with one hand and pointed at her with the other.

"You can't fool me with you're adorable ways!" I laughed and so did she.

"Come on, Luce. Let's go to the park." I grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Ok, fine." Lucy said.

She went into her room and got dressed.

"Ok, let's get going." She said. She was wearing a tan noodle strap crossing crop top with blue skin tight jeans and short black boot high heels.

She caught me looking at her up and down and blushed.

"You like my outfit?" She asked. I nodded vigorously.

"Well um, let's get going." I said, turning around and opening the door.

Lucy followed behind me and we held hands as we walked to the park.

* * *

 **I didn't know how to end this, so there it is. Sorry, I know I usually screw up the endings. Peace.**


	8. Sooooooo

I'm discontinuing this. I'm sorry, I just don't have inspiration and I'm switching completely to Wattpad. I am going to continue "Broken Promises" and I've already started "Short Tails" up again. But those are the only two I'm doing. This story just kind of lost its spark and tbh it's feels done. I'm sorry if you wanted more but I can't provide your needs.

If you want to read my stories on Wattpad my username is the same as this one. My most popular one is "Pool Buddies" soooo yeah go check that out.


End file.
